Priscilla LaShayla Smith (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pym Labs, Cresskill, New Jersey; Smith Family Apartment, Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Physicist, engineer, student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Jeremy Whitley; Elsa Charretier | First = Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Shay Smith was a physicist from Brooklyn, New York. She lived with her father in an apartment in Brownsville. While her father and mother were married, her mother was estranged, having moved to Los Angeles to pursue her acting career. Shay remarked that she had been bullied at the public school she attended in Brooklyn. Shay met Nadia when she rescued Shay after Shay was thrown through a window by the explosion of her most recent attempt at building a teleporter. She explained to Nadia and Jarvis that she was attempting to construct the teleporter in order to visit her mother, who lived across the country. Nadia also met Shay's father, an overworked and exhausted salesman who was supportive of Shay, while not understanding most of what she did. Nadia recruited Shay to be part of G.I.R.L. with the promise of access to facilities and resources. Shay first met the other members of G.I.R.L. when they were called into action to extract the bomb from Ying's skull. Shay and Ying both appreciated one another's sense of humor. Shay assisted in the creation of the Vision Gloves and decided to be the one to use the gloves to attempt to remove the bomb from Ying's head. She first tested the gloves by sticking them through Jarvis's skull with no negative consequences. She then used them to remove the bomb from Ying's head and disposed of it by throwing it into the front yard of Hank Pym's house. Shay and the others then survived an attack from Red Room operatives unscathed thanks to the help of Nadia and Daredevil. A few days later, Shay attended the opening of G.I.R.L.'s new facilities at Pym Labs, where she saw Nadia and Ying for the first time since the explosion. When Ying warmly thanked her for saving her life, Shay nervously flirted with Ying. Janet Van Dyne presented Shay and the other members of G.I.R.L. with onsite work space and sleeping quarters. At the party that evening, Ying invited Shay to dance and they continued to flirt. Shay nervously called it their "first date," then attempted to ask whether Ying considered it a date. Shay stated that she would like for it to be and Ying told her that a date would require more than one dance, to which Shay agreed. Some time later, with the assistance of the other members of G.I.R.L. Labs, Shay is able to successfully construct a teleporter capable of moving items from one gate to another across a room. Ying assists her in her first successful trial. It is implied that the innovation which has allowed this new version to work is that both ends of the portal must be activated simultaneously and that only through working with another person can the gates sustain the electric current necessary to maintain the portal. Months after their first dance, Shay was still unsure of the status of her relationship with Ying, though she was very much attracted to her. Shay had been teaching Ying about popular culture and attempted to help her develop cool catch phrases. The next night, Shay was at Pym Labs when it was attacked by A.I.M.. Seeker disassembled Shay's teleporter and attempted to both steal it and kidnap Shay, when Ying arrived to rescue her. Ying called Shay her "girlfriend" and after the danger had passed, Shay kissed Ying on the cheek. Later that night, Shay attempted to keep Nadia, who was suffering from a manic episode, from returning to her microscopic laboratory. When Shay refused to move, Nadia threw her, causing Ying to fight Nadia. When Nadia overpowered Ying, Shay gave Nadia the lab back to prevent further injury to Ying. Shay then took Ying away for a walk, leaving Priya Aggarwal to deal with Nadia. Now that Shay had a working teleporter, she accompanied Mockingbird to California to set the other end of the portal up in Los Angeles. Shay decided to meet her mother and come out to her as a lesbian. She also wanted to introduce Ying as her girlfriend. Shay's mother was extremely controlling and condescending, ordering for Shay and critiquing her looks. Shay nearly didn't come out to her mother, but when Ying was understanding and told Shay she didn't expect anything, Shay blurted out the truth to her mother. Shay's mother expressed disappointment in her daughter and Shay ran away in tears. As she recovered nearby, Shay heard Ying tell her mother how amazing Shay was and what a fool her mother was for not seeing it. When Ying attempted to apologize to Shay, Shay said the she didn't want an apology, but instead wanted to kiss Ying, which she did. The two then returned to Cresskill for Nadia's birthday party. At Nadia's party, Shay met and immediately became friends with Riri Williams. Shay was also discouraged to realize that America Chavez was able to teleport people to any location without the assistance of a teleporter, like the one Shay has dedicated years to creating. At the Javits Convention Center, Shay was supposed to be demonstrating her teleporter publicly for the first time; however, when the time came, Tigra who was supposed to be manning the Los Angeles end, failed to respond to text messages. At the last moment, Shay received confirmation from the other end and flipped the switch, but discovered that it is Monica Rappaccini and the forces of A.I.M. who were coming through the portal to crash the G.I.R.L. Expo. Shay's teleporter was used to bring in numerous A.I.M. forces to assist in the kidnapping of young scientists and theft of their experiments. When Nadia, Ying, and Priya put a stop to A.I.M.s plan, Monica Rappaccini used the portal to escape and then destroyed the destination portal from the other end. The destination portal being destroyed while the teleporter was still active resulted in the creation of a portal that began pulling the G.I.R.L. Expo into an unknown space. Shay managed to turn off the portal, but was struck by energy from the teleporter while doing so, which lefter her in a temporary coma. During her coma, Shay was closely watched over by her father and her girlfriend, Ying. She awoke some time later to love and greetings from the gathered members of G.I.R.L.. As a result of the energy surge from the portal, Shay has a lightning bolt shaped scar on her chest near her collar bone. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Shay is in a relationship with Ying Liu. | Trivia = * Shay is a big fan of Harry Potter, as well as ''Dungeons & Dragons''. * In , Ying was listening to and singing along with a song from Shay's playlist, ''Closer'' by Tegan and Sara. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters